Minecraft Story Mode: Transportation Alternative
by Iron Pikachu
Summary: You all know about my story 'Minecraft Story Mode: Transportation' right? But what if Jesse said no to Steven when he asked to come along to the building contest. What would change? Would events that are meant to happen still happen? Or will this new characters presence change everything? (Dead)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Transportation**

* * *

 **Minecraft Story Mode:** **Transportation Alternative**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **3RD POV**

* * *

A 14 year old Boy in his room was using his computer and loading a certain game called Minecraft Story mode.

The boy was wearing a dark red unzipped sweater, with purple stripes, purple zippier, a green shirt with a creeper face on it, red sweatpants, and Dark Grey shoes. He had blue eyes and brown hair that went to his the middle of his ears.

"Yes the game is finally done installing" The boy muttered to himself while he waited for the loading screen to go away.

But during it something strange happened, the world around him started to turn blue and slowly melt, He was about to react but before he could he passed out.

White cubic eyes appeared and slowly went towards him then a bright flash appeared and everything went white and slowly went black.

* * *

 **Minecraft Story Mode**

* * *

 **The Boys Pov**

* * *

Darkness that's all I saw, I tried to get up but it felt like my body was on fire. I slowly opened my eyes but quickly closed because of the light, and re opened them.

'Blocks, THERE ARE BLOCKS EVERYWHERE!' I thought as I looked around in complete shock then realized, 'THE WORLD IS MADE OF BLOCKS!'

I quickly got up and looked around then I saw my body, I was wearing the same clothes but they were a pixely and my limbs were made of blocks.

I stared at my self in complete shock and almost passed out, but I was able to contain myself although I still fell backwards.

When I recovered I got up and scanned my body again... Blocks I'm all blocky.

I slowly looked around again then and realized something "I'M IN MINECRAFT!" I exclaimed to myself and ran in a random direction.

After a minute I stopped, grabbed my knees and started to pant, "HHUU, HUH! HHHHHUUUUU, HUH! Ho- How did I get here?!" I said to myself.

I was about to walk in a random direction but a voice stopped me.

"I heard a pretty juicy rumour about the building competition, but you guys have to promise bot to say anything." The voice said and it sounded like it was getting further away.

I quickly ran to where the voice was, and hid behind a tree. When I leaned out I saw a big guy wearing a green sweater with a stitched patch on the elbow, brown shorts and black shoes.

A girl wearing red short sleeved t-shirt, a blue overall that stopped a few inches above her shins, and brown shoes with long black hair that went to hers shoulders and had a yellow hair clip.

Another girl wearing a short sleeved T-shirt with white sleeves, hat with goggles, black trousers and black shoes, she also appeared to have pig tails with dark blue hair.

There was also a skinny pig wearing a… Enderdragon costume? It also appeared to have big rash on its back.

The big one was saying something about two part rumour. Curios to what they were talking about I leaned in closer to hear them better….. but accidentally slipped and fell.

"AH! OOF!" I shouted as I hit the ground

* * *

 **3RD POV**

* * *

The Boy slowly got up as he saw, the four staring at him in shock.

When he got up he looked at all four of them and slowly waved at them with a nervous smile. "Uh…. Hi!"

The Big one slowly walked up to him with an angry look, "Hey! Who are you." He said while pointing at him.

He nervously took a step back and gulped, "Um… UM!…." He stuttered, 'I can't tell these guys my name, I don't even know if there real' He thought while walking back some more.

"Well come on spit out" The big one said while waving his arms.

"My names, Um…. My names…. Steven", 'Steven' said while still getting up straighter.

"Oh, well nice to meet you Steven." The white shirted one said while walking up to, Steven, "My names Jesse" Jesse said while gesturing to herself, "and this is Axel," She continued while gesturing to the big one, "And this is Olivia" she said, gesturing to the girl, "and this is my pig Ruben." Jesse finished, gesturing to the pig.

"Enderdragon costume?" Steven asked as Ruben walked up to him.

"Yeah, did you not hear about Endercon?" Axel asked me while looking at Ruben.

"Endercon?" Steven asked again while raising an eye-brow.

"We'll take that as a no…." Olivia said while walking up to Steven, "What are you doing out here?" She asked while tilting her head.

"Oh you know…. Just out for a walk…." Steven said while looking around, "Hey did one of you say something about a building competition?" he asked while looking at them.

"Yeah why?" Jesse asked him while raising an eye-brow.

"What are the chances I could come with you?" Steven asked them. They all raised there eye-brows at him and looked at each other."

"Ah… yeah sorry but I'm gonna have to say no." Jesse said making Steven's eyes widened.

"A-are you sure?" Steven asked nervously walking forward. "Because I could be a great help."

"No. We're good, we don't actually need any more help." Jesse confirmed narrowing her eyes a bit.

"Bu-but-"

"Listen dude she said no. So stop trying to change her mind." Axel said, angrily walking forward while glaring.

"O-… okay..." Steven gave in looking down.

"Well see ya." Jesse said walking away her friends soon following lead, Olivia taking a glance back at Steven with an apologetic glance.

Steven sighed and looked down as soon as they all disappeared behind the trees.

"That was expected… but that didn't feel like what was suppose to happen…" Steven said to himself thoughtfully. After a moments thought he shrugged it off and walked off.

After a few minutes of walking he heard a girl, who sounded like she was waking something. Confused and a little concerned he went to investigate.

As soon as he was at a point he reached a new level of horror when he saw a girl getting attacked by a few spiders. One of the spiders jumped on the girl making her drop her iron sword.

Steven pushed down his fear and ran forward. As soon as he was close he grabbed the girls sword and jammed it in the spiders neck, making it turn red as it dropped letting out a pain filled cry, right before it turned to smoke.

Steven waited for the girl to get up before looking at the other two spiders. The girl glared before pulling a stone pickaxe out.

"You take the one on the right, I'll get the one on the left." The girl instructed, before dashing forward. Steven nodded to himself and ran forward hitting the spider making it cry as it bounced back flashing red.

The spider jumped at Steven making him back step before swinging his sword hitting the spider to the side as it gave one last cry, turning red and then disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

Steven looked over to the girl to see her pick up a some string and a spider eye. The girl turned to Steven and gave a thankful grin.

"Thanks for the help." She thanked him before losing her grin. "My name's Petra and I'll have my sword back now."

Steven's eyes widened as he flinched. "Oh! Right, sorry." He said stepping forward presenting the sword to her.

Petra took it back and put it away. "Who are you kid?" She asked raising a brow.

"Ah… my names-" Steven stopped talking and thought. 'Wait… should I tell her my real name? She could just be like the other three. Plus she's not really real…' Steven's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand suddenly press against his shoulder. "Eh!"

"You listening now?" Petra asked her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Wha..."

"I asked if you were okay." Petra said crossing her arms.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." Steven confirmed. "Oh yeah, and my names Steven."

"Okay. Well I was about to go see my friends at an event. So I gotta go." Petra said walking off, choosing to pretend not noticing Steven walking up beside her.

"So um… what do you do for a living?" Steven asked looking at Petra.

"I… get items for people, you know, for the right price." Petra answered not really interested.

"Whoa! That sounds awesome!" Steven exclaimed excited.

"Ah… yeah. Sure." Petra boredly responded, glancing at Steven raising a brow when she saw him blush with an embarrassed look on his face. She took a guess at saying, if they were in a crowed, he would've held that in.

"You know I've always wanted to be trader." Steven announced. It was true, he always tried to start something like that on a survival server but people get raiding his chests and killing him.

"Uh-huh..." Petra said not really listening.

"It must be awesome being you! Because I bet If you get items for players, they must want stuff they're not brave enough to get themselves. Like diamonds! O-or a blaze rod! O-o-or a ghast tear! Or maybe even a wither skull!" Steven cried excitedly making Petra trip on her next step slightly. "You alright?"

"Uh… yeah, I'm fine…" Petra responded narrowing her eyes, taking a brief glance at Steven.

"Anyway… what's it like bein' a trader?" Steven asked excitedly.

"It's ah… fun I guess. I mean I get to go to all these places, and have fun adventures." Petra answered looking at Steven before looking back to the path they were currently walking.

"So, you must know the rules of a trader!" Steven said happily leaning towards Petra.

Petra looked a bit uncomfortable but still spoke. "Yeah, get what the buyer wants, give it to him and get your payment."

Steven lost his grin and frowned. "That's not right."

"Huh?"

"That's not right, it's, 'Get what the buyer wants, see if he has the payment then trade the items at the same time.' If you just give 'em want they want there's a pretty good chance of them scamming you." Steven said seriously.

"Yeah, actually you maybe right. But nobody scams be. Not if they know what's good for them." Petra explained getting dark near the end.

"What if they don't know you? And what if they run to a place where you won't find them?" Steven asked worriedly.

"Hm… Then I'll hunt them down." Petra said glaring.

"By yourself?" Steven asked tilting his head while raising a brow.

Petra stopped in her tracks and looked down grabbing her chin thoughtfully. "Hm… No actually, because I just found a new guy to help me with this." She answered grinning knowingly at Steven.

"Really? Who..." Steven trailed of as his eyes widened with realization. "Me?!"

"Well… yeah. You seem to know how this while thing goes. Plus you did say you've always wanted to be a trader, or something like that… So, what do you say?" Petra asked taking a step forward.

"Erm… sure! Would love that!" Steven exclaimed walking towards Petra and wrapping her in a hug.

Petra's eyes widened, while see raised her arms beside her. She thought about prying him off but had second thoughts and hugged him back.

Eventually they pulled away. "Come on kid, I gotta go and see how some of my friends are doing at the event. We'll get you some weapons and tools when we get back to my place." Petra said tapping his shoulder before walking forward.

Steven grinned brightly and walked up beside her.


	2. Wither Skull

**Minecraft Story Mode: Transportation Alternative**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Steve and Petra walked up towards towards an area surrounded with fence followed Petra as she hopped over the fence posts and walked over to a familiar group.

"Hey Jesse. Guys." Petra greeted them, making them turn and grin at her.

"Hey, Petra..." Jesse greeted before Steven walked into her field of view. "And… Steven?"

"Oh… um… hey." Steven greeted awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, yeah. Guys this is Steven, he's my new trading partner." Petra said surprising everyone.

"Whoa! Trading partner." Axel said amazed and a bit envious, like the rest.

"Uh…yeah, so anyway hows the build going?" Petra asked changing the subject.

"Only time will tell. But – we're optimistic." Axel told Petra, as Lukas walked up to them.

"Petra, I forgot to thank you for that nether star." Lukas told Petra walking up to her.

"Hey Lukas. Not a problem." Petra responded.

"You helped these tools?" Axel asked a bit upset.

"For the right price, we'll help anyone." Petra said bumping Steven's arm a bit. Jesse glared a Steven a bit before facing Petra when she spoke again. "If you need anything, you know where to find us." She announced before walking while grabbing Steven's hand pulling him along.

"None of us know where to find either of you." Olivia shouted to them.

"Exactly." Petra confirmed, walking away.

"So..." Steven said slowly as they disappeared into the woods. "You trade with people even though they have to idea where to find you?"

"Yup." Petra replied, sassily grinning.

Steven nodded looking away nervously. "Hey, um… can you let go of my hand?" He asked making Petra blink before so he looked down and saw she was still holding his hand.

"Oh!" She exclaimed letting go of his hand. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Steven assured grinning before he frowned. "Where are we going."

"Well, first we're going to my house then we're gonna get a certain item a buyer asked me for." Petra explained walking ahead.

Steven stopped and frowned at her back. "And where exactly is this 'item?'"

* * *

Steven jumped forward to avoid the fire ball a ghast shot. Getting back up with a restless breath, he dashed forward to side with Petra as she hid behind a wall to avoid a blaze.

"This is unbelievable!" Steven exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"Relax Steven, once we get the wither skull we can get outta here." Petra told Steven before running out with a battle cry hitting theblaze making it flash red while it floated away.

The mob shook its head to get out of its daze before facing Petra and letting out a fire breath, making her run forward to avoid it. As the blaze turned to face her Steven ran forward and swung at it making it flash red and drop with a rattling, breathless cry.

Steven watched as the mob disappeared into a cloud of white smoke leaving a single blaze rod behind. He picked it up and ran forward.

When he caught up with Petra he held the blaze rod out. "How much do you think this'll be worth?" He asked looking down at the blaze rod.

"Maybe a diamond or two..." Petra thought grabbing her chin before the sound of rattling bones gained their attention.

The both looked at each other before running forward and hiding behind the door of a nether wall.

The duo saw four dusty wither skeletons walking around.

"Okay, let's kill them and hope for a wither skull drop." Petra said, before running forward with her sword out.

The wither skeletons turned to face her, but one wasn't fast enough and got knocked back and stabbed in the ribs by Petra, leaving behind a broken sword and single piece of coal.

Steven ran forward with his own sword and hit one of the wither skeleton making it flash red and jump back. Steven went for another strike, only for the skeleton to use its own sword to block.

Petra tried to run forward and help only to narrowly avoid getting her head sliced off. She looked at the wither skeleton stunned before blocking its strikes.

Steven kicked the skeleton in its shin, making it fall before Steven jammed his sword in the back of its skull, making it turn red and exploded into a cloud of white smoke, leaving behind a single bone.

Steven turned just in time to see Petra kill the third wither skeleton, dropping nothing.

He ran up to her and looked at the final wither skeleton approaching. Steven glared before running forward, then sliding on the ground knocking the skeleton over, allowing Petra to stab it in the back of the head.

Steven got up and turned to Petra just in time to see the skeleton exploded into a cloud of smoke leaving a piece of coal and wither skull.

"Yes!" Petra said under her breath picking it up. "Alright let's go!" She said to Steven before they both made a dash to the nether portal.

* * *

 **Minecraft Story Mode - Transporation original - update next.**


	3. Alleyway

**Minecraft Story Mode: Transportion Alternative**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Petra and Steven walked into a dark alleyway. Steven looked around calmly, but couldn't help but think about Petra's other friends. They bumped into Jesse who was with Reuben, obtaining a black eye from a zombie, from what he saw.

They both saved her and brought her back to the same cave Petra gave Steven his new weapons, she seemed to be amazed by Petra and spoke to her the entire way through, but didn't spare a second glance to Steven.

Steven knew Petra considered bringing Jesse along to the trading thing, but had second thoughts… for some reason.

"This is the place?" Steven asked after a quick look around.

"Yes. But he should be here by now. He said the dark creepy alley way close to the gates." Petra answered before raising a brow and grabbing her chin, looking around.

"You sure _this_ is the dark creepy alleyway he meant?" Steven asked anxiously.

Petra hummed and looked down. "I was..." She said unsure, looking down. After a moments thought she turned back to Steven. "Okay, new plan. You stay here just in case this _is_ the spot he meant and I'll look around."

Steven shrugged and nodded. "Alright." He said reaching a hand out. Petra glanced at it before looking at Steven, her brow raised. "Hand me the wither skull."

Petra eyes widened and she took a step back. "What?! Why?" She practically shouted walking towards Steven.

"Because, if this is the dark alleyway he meant, then I'll be able to give him the skull and get the diamond, and in case it isn't and you find him, then you'll be able to come back here. It's better then the other way around." Steven explained, making Petra stop in her tracks.

Petra looked down, thinking for a moment, and then looked back up pulling the wither skull out and placing it in Steven's hand. "Alright…" With that she walked off leaving Steven as he put the skull away.

Steven looked down and scratched his cheek. After a moment's silence he looked around the alleyway and hummed broadly. Eventually he spotted a chest, and raised a brow at it.

"Ahem!" A raspy, deep voice sounded in Steven ears, making him jump forward with a yelp waving his arms crazily.

After he calmed down, he turned to face a pale man with shadows around his eyes, long black hair that travelled to his shoulders, and a goatee that travelled down to his chest, wearing a lime green robe, with a black belt, that had a blue gem in the buckle. Steven stood wide eyed, watching as his form stepped out from the shadows.

"And just who are _you?_ " He questioned angrily, glaring at Steven.

"Name's Steven." Steven answered getting up straighter. "Are you the _guy?_ " He asked, leaning in putting emphasizes on 'guy'.

The pale mans eyes widened before he narrowed them suspiciously. "Depends… do you have the _item?"_

"Also depends, this the item?" Steven asked pulling the wither skull out.

The pale man eye's winded at it, before he narrowed them at Steven. "Why do _you_ have it? I was told I would be trading with Petra, not _you_."

Steven narrowed his eyes. "I'm her new trading partner. You just missed her, she went to find you." He answered nodding his head back to another alleyway. "But we can still do this can't we? 'Less of course you want to call the whole thing off?" He went on, pulling the skull back making the pale one's eyes widened.

"No! No, I'm still willing to trade." He quickly said shaking his head. He made a reach for the skull before Steven pulled it back.

"I'll see that diamond first please." Steven said, neither one noticing Petra walk back into the alleyway.

'Look's like this is the spot Ivor said to meet in.' She thought, almost stepping in, but decided to see if having Steven be her trading partner was really a good choice.

Ivor glared before nodding his head to the chest. "Take it. You've earned it." He said before reaching to the skull only to grab the air as Steven turned around and went to the chest. "W-what're you doing?!" Ivor asked nervously.

Steven stopped and turned to Ivor briefly. "Sorry, just wanna make sure that there's really a diamond in there."

"I just told you there a diamond in there, and nothing _but_ a diamond." Ivor said glaring a Steven with a bit of nervousness.

"Then you have nothing to fear." Steven stated, kneeling down and opening the chest, setting the skull beside him. Steven scanned the chest, his eyes winded slightly before he glared and shifted his pupils to look out the corner of his eyes.

Steven slowly got up and turned to face a nervous Ivor, glaring with a piece of lapis in hand.

Petra's eyes winded before she scowled and made herself known. "No body scams _me_ Ivor!" She shouted making the two jump and turn to face her. Steven blinked before scowling and turning to face Ivor.

"You mean nobody scams _us_." He stated walking forward with Petra.

Ivor looked them both over before scowling and pulling a potion out grinning evilly.

"What do you think-" Steven started before Ivor threw the potion at the ground near the trading duo. "You're ddooooiiiinnngg?" Steven finished, his voice slowing down and getting deeper.

Ivor grinned before walking forward brushing past the slow motion duo. "Hhheeeeeeyy!" Petra tried to shout but her slowed down voice made it should like she was just talking deeply.

Ivor picked the, still place on the ground,skull up grinningand turned tothe duo who were still, at the moment, turning around. He brushed past them, making themboth slowly blink as they turned to face him as he walking off.

"Ccoooommmee bbaaaaccckk hhheeerrreee!" Steven demanded glaring, starting to run.

Petra tried to run at Ivor as well but the two were to slow at the moment.

Ivor walked out of the alleyway, leaving the two slow-motioned traders. After a moment the two began to run normally again.

"Iiivv-or!" Petra shouted as her voice went back to normal and the two began to run at normal speed again. They both quickly stopped and stared at each other wide eyed.

Steven blinked before he gave a dead panned stare and un-tensed his shoulders. "I think it's safe to say that was a potion of slowness he just threw at us..."

"Who cares about that?! He just stole our wither skull!" Petra exclaimed waving her arms wildly. "Come on, we need to find him and get it back!" Petra stated before running off leaving Steven who soon enough run after her.


End file.
